This invention relates generally to the field of novelty jewelry, and more particularly to an improved novelty watch in which provision has been made for the incorporation of a rotatably movable jewel support, the movement of which is actuated by movement of the watch case while wearing the same.
It is known in the art to manufacture watches incorporating pendulum means for winding the main spring of the movement accompanying movement of the wrist or arm of the wearer. Such pendulums incorporate an overrunning clutch which permits the transfer of rotational movement to one end of the main spring. The pendulum is relatively heavy, and is located within the watch case beneath the movement. The face or dial of the watch and the minute and hour hands underlie the total area of the crystal.